(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for controlling the speed of an automobile while it is in transition from manual control by the driver of the automobile to automatic control (so-called "auto-cruise"), and more particularly to an apparatus for the control of the transition to auto-cruise, which precludes detrimental phenomena such as dipping and hunting of the automobile speed during a change in the control automobile speed from manual control to automatic control.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional apparatus for the control of transition to the auto-cruise has been designed to effect the setting of the initial throttle position during the transition of the automobile speed control from manual control to automatic control, namely at the time that the status of auto-cruise is set. The conventional technique, however, relies for the setting of the auto-cruise status upon the intake manifold depression of the automobile engine. This has the disadvantage that, since the magnitude of the intake manifold depression is variable under the influence of the operating condition of the automobile as it exists during the transition to auto-cruise, the throttle position is not easily set with high accuracy and, after completion of the transition to the auto-cruise, the automobile speed is liable to dip and fluctuate.